The Same Heart
by ashady
Summary: Berbagi kasih dengan orang yang memiliki banyak kesamaan bukankah membosankan? Apalagi untuk sepanjang umur mereka hingga maut menjemput. Tetapi, bagaimana jika mereka terpaksa karena sebuah perjodohan? Dan lagi, mereka seperti memiliki satu hati yang sama yang membuat mereka saling memenuhi apa yang menjadi tugas mereka tanpa perlu berkomunikasi. /AU/Update Chapter 3! RnR?
1. Awal Mereka

Pernikahan. Sebuah upacara yang dilakukan sekali untuk seumur hidup. Pengakuan janji suci dari kedua mempelai untuk saling berbagi kasih dalam suka dan duka, sehat atau sakit, dan saat kaya atau miskin. Dengan kedua mempelai yang saling mencintai, tentunya.

Kau tidak akan tahu kapan benang takdirmu mempersatukanmu dengan seseorang di sana yang akan menjadi jodohmu seumur hidup dalam sebuah upacara sakral yang tidak akan terputus hingga kematian datang untuk menjemput.

Bukankah begitu, Uchiha Sasuke? Haru− Ah, benar, gadis itu sudah merubah nama marganya menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka. Di luar sana banyak pasangan yang mengikuti upacara sakral ini tidak berbekalkan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Perjodohan? Keterpaksaan karena sebuah kecelakaan? Ah, bukankah opsi kedua juga masuk ke dalam opsi pertama?

Apa kalian sudah tahu maksudku?

Pemuda dengan iris obsidian yang dapat membuat semua iris terpikat hanya dengan sekali menatapnya. Tidakkah ia begitu mempesona? Apalagi dengan tubuh yang mampu membuat para gadis menjerit. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia termasuk salah satu pewaris saham terbesar di perusahaan ayahnya. Siapa yang tidak tergiur untuk menjadi pasangan hidup dari pemuda itu?

Jawabannya banyak.

Dan mungkin hanya satu gadis yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan akan ketampanan, tubuh, akal, atau materi dari pemuda itu. Ya, gadis itu. Gadis yang tengah berdiri bersama dengan pemuda yang hampir dikatakan mendekati sempurna itu yang sama sekali tidak tergiur untuk menjadi pasangan hidup dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa gadis dengan surai merah muda yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa yang membuatnya tampil cantik dan menawan juga gaun pengantin yang melekat indah di tubuhnya malah bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke di atas altar pelaminan?

Baik, ingatkah pada opsi pertama? Haruno Sakura, gadis yang dikatakan sangat beruntung itu menjadi satu-satunya sasaran kedua orang tuanya untuk menikah diusianya yang ke dua puluh lima. Alasannya? Jangan tanya mengapa. Tentu saja karena Sakura adalah anak tunggal. Juga karena kedua orang tua Sakura yang bersahabat dengan orang tua dari calon pasangan sehidup-sematinya dan juga karena... Bisakah Sakura menyebut ini sebagai alasan kedua orang tuanya menjodohkannya?

Gadis itu menggilai pekerjaannya.

Sama halnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura memiliki kecerdasan yang berada di atas rata-rata. Menamatkan sekolah kedokterannya semestinya dan langsung terjun ke rumah sakit yang didirikan oleh ayahnya membuatnya mendapatkan jalan yang lebih cepat daripada harus bekerja di rumah sakit lainnya. Dan dalam satu tahun Sakura dapat membuktikan bahwa ia berhasil bukan karena mendapatkan bantuan dalam. Bukan karena ayahnya seorang pemilik rumah sakit tersebut dan lalu ia menjadi berhasil begitu saja. Namun, ia berhasil karena usahanya sendiri.

Gadis yang memiliki iris yang sangat indah itu memiliki kecantikan yang setara dengan artis luar negeri atau tetangga sebelah yang memiliki _fans_ di berbagai negara di dunia. Sakura juga sama. Ia cantik.

Aa, tidakkah mereka serasi? Iya, maksudku adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura itu, tidakkah mereka sangat serasi?

Kembali pada cerita awal, meskipun Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura disatukan dalam upacara yang akan mengikat mereka sampai kematian menjemput walau dengan paksaan masing-masing orang tua mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak menolak apapun. Mereka kompak untuk menyetujui apa yang telah di rencanakan, secara tidak sengaja.

Mereka setuju dengan perjodohan yang akan mengikat mereka walau mereka sedikit pun tidak memliki perasaan cinta yang menjadi pelengkap dalam upacara pengikatan mereka. Keduanya tidak saling mencintai. Dan keduanya juga tidak saling membenci. Namun, mereka tetap menjalankan pernikahan dengan serius tanpa adanya kepura-puraan di sana.

Apakah ada sebuah ikatan yang akan bertahan tanpa adanya sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta tersebut?

Bisakah kalian menebak?

 **(WARN!) Terinspirasi dari beberapa fiksi. Tetapi tenang, alur masih milik saya karena saya hanya terinspirasi.**

 **Keseluruhan karakter bukan milik saya, SasuSaku dan karakter yang bermain dalam fiksi ini hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Awal Mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pengantin baru ketika malam tiba? Benar, apakah kalian menantikannya? Maksudku, kisah malam pertama Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uchiha Sakura?

Kalau ya, kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya.

Gadis itu tampak terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah menjalani upacara pernikahannya yang dilaksanakan dari pagi hingga malam. Lelah? Tentu. Sakura lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang menjadi sorotan utamanya. Ia adalah seorang dokter yang terkenal hanya dalam waktu satu tahun dan ia telah bekerja selama tiga tahun, dan bukan berarti tidak akan banyak yang datang ke pesta pernikahannya. Tentunya, sangat banyak. Rekan kerjanya, rekan kerja ayahnya, dan teman-teman ibunya. Itu baru pihaknya.

Belum lagi, Uchiha Sasuke, sang suami yang sudah pasti menjadi sorotan utama juga seperti dirinya. Salah satu dari pewaris saham terbesar, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang memiliki perusahaan ternama dan memiliki cabang di luar negeri, dan juga adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang sukses besar dalam merangkai masa depannya di saat muda. Bukan tidak mungkin tidak akan media massa di acara sekali seumur hidupnya.

Dan Sakura lelah karena harus berdiri untuk menyambut para tamu yang luar biasa banyak.

"Hah," ia menghela napasnya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebuah kasur berukuran besar dengan masih berbalut gaun pengantinnya. Biarkan ia beristirahat sebelum membereskan peluh yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya lengket.

Mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya, ia akan memiliki pekerjaan baru selain pekerjaannya menjadi dokter. Ah, rasanya terlalu cepat. Ia masih ingin leluasa dan bebas melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa ada pekerjaan tambahan. Ia merindukan masa-masa lajangnya.

Hei! Kau baru melepas masa-masa lajangmu beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura!

Tiba-tiba suara yang berasal dari gesekan antara lantai keramik dengan pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah barat laut kasurnya itu mengalihkan pandangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu kembali duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia tahu siapa yang lancang memasuki kamarnya kalau bukan suaminya sendiri. Itu kamar mereka, jelas.

"Kau belum mandi?"

Uchiha Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit dasi hitamnya yang mengikat lehernya sepanjang hari ini. Ia lelah. Kenapa juga ayah dan juga ayah mertuanya menahan dirinya selepas sampai di rumahnya sendiri? Ah, rumah sendiri ya? Iya, benar. Pasangan suami-istri itu tidak tinggal di rumah orang tua mereka. Sasuke sudah memutuskan bahwa mereka akan tinggal di rumah yang telah ia beli sejak lama itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Yang akan mandi duluan siapa? Aku atau kau?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari tempatnya. Tanpa ada kegugupan yang terpancar dalam _emerald_ nya, Sakura menatap suaminya.

"Kau saja dulu. Kau yang paling lelah diantara kita," Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih tengah berdiri. Namun, tujuannya yang sebenarnya bukanlah Sakura. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang berada di belakang Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu segera saja melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah barat daya dari kasurnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Dan selama gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya itu membersihkan dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke tetap dalam posisinya yang menyender di sofa hingga tak sadar bahwa ia terjatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya. Faktor lelah, mungkin.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis yang sudah memakai piyama berwarna senada dengan surainya namun lebih pucat. Mandi di bawah siraman _shower_ membuat beban dan kelelahannya sedikit menghilang. Ia terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Tetapi tepat saat membuka pintu kamar mandinya, iris gadis itu dengan cepat menangkap seseorang yang kini tengah tertidur di sofa yang membelakangi jendela yang tertutup oleh gorden. Gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum simpul kala melihat sang suami tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Sasuke...- _kun_ ," Haru-Uchiha Sakura tampak ragu hanya untuk memanggil nama suaminya. Jelas saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal dengan pemuda yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Bagaimana bisa ia memanggil pemuda itu akrab walaupun mereka sudah menikah?

Tanpa ragu, Sakura menggoyangkan pundak Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Kalau pemuda itu terus-menerus tertidur dengan posisi yang dapat membuatnya sakit pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya pada lehernya, mana tega ia meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh tidur di sini," ucap Sakura pelan dan sambil terus menggoyangkan pundak Sasuke. Sakura berhasil, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah membuka matanya dengan keterkejutan kala menemukan sang istri berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menunduk dan membuat beberapa surainya berjatuhan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Mandilah dulu, kemudian kau bisa kembali tidur, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sedikit ada yang mengganggunya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bersiap mandi. Istrinya memanggil nama depannya, dan dengan tambahan – _kun_ dibelakangnya. Tidakkah ia salah mendengar? Tidak, 'kan?

Ah, lagipula kenapa ia terlalu memikirkan hal itu? Mau istrinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa juga itu tidak akan berpengaruh dengan kehidupannya.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

Mereka sama-sama paham tanpa harus membuat perjanjinya.

Mereka sama-sama menjalankan sebuah sistem yang saling menguntungkan keduanya tanpa sadar.

Sakura menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Dan Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami.

Bukankah mereka sangat serasi? Mereka sangat kompak tanpa harus membahasnya terlebih dahulu.

Atau karena faktor mereka yang berada pada posisi yang sama?

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan saat dirasanya sebuah cahaya yang berhasil menerobos pertahanannya. Pagi telah tiba. Dan ia sudah tidak menemukan sang istri yang tertidur di sisi kirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Gadis yang sudah mengenakan pakaian yang sopan berdiri di membelakangi jendela. Sekarang pemuda itu tahu, yang membuat cahaya menerobos pertahanan pemuda itu adalah istrinya sendiri. Uchiha Sakura.

"Kau akan bekerja?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia sudah mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kesadarannya masih belum semua terkumpul.

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Rasanya agak kaku ketika ia mengembangkan senyumnya untuk suaminya. Tetapi ini demi tugasnya. Tugasnya menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebelumnya ia berpikir untuk tidak menampilkan kebiasaannya kalau bukan di rumah sakit. Gadis itu terkenal akan keramahannya, juga tentang senyumnya yang mampu memikat para pasiennya. Ia disegani oleh para pasiennya. Namun, diluar pekerjaannya, Sakura jarang menampilkan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Ia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian.

Dan pemikirannya berubah. Mungkin ada baiknya ia juga bersikap ramah dan mengembangkan senyumnya untuk sang suami. Bukankah itu termasuk ke dalam tugas seorang istri? Melayani suami dengan baik.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah, kita makan bersama."

Dan setelahnya, Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam ruangan mereka. Ia sudah keluar dari kamar mereka dengan membawa jas dokternya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersiap untuk bekerja.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Sasuke sudah siap dengan penampilan yang mampu memikat siapapun. Jika Sakura dapat memikat para pasiennya, Sasuke juga dapat memikat para karyawannya, bahkan lebih dari itu. Sasuke dapat memikat siapapun yang melihatnya, terkecuali istrinya sendiri.

Atau mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama memikat dan membuat terjadinya penolakan untuk menerima pesona yang sama besarnya dari lawannya?

Huh, entahlah.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Ia mendapati Sakura yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya. Hidangan yang cukup untuk dua orang itu menyapa penciuman Sasuke, aromanya harum.

Dan akhirnya sarapan pagi pertama mereka berjalan dengan sangat hening. Sasuke maupun Sakura tentu tahu etika ketika sedang makan. Bahkan suara alat makan yang bergesekkan dengan piring pun tidak ada, semua berjalan dengan hening.

Sampai akhirnya sepasang suami istri itu telah selesai dengan sarapan mereka.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya diam sambil mengangkat peralatan makan yang telah selesai digunakan.

Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun.

Ia tidak seperti istri kebanyakan yang mengharapkan pujian dari suaminya akan masakan buatanya. Sakura berbeda. Memangnya ada aturan kalau seorang suami harus mengatakan pujian untuk istrinya dan seorang istri menunggu pujian yang akan dilontarkan oleh suaminya?

Haha, kalian ingat? Sakura mencintai pekerjaannya dan tidak perduli akan apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan masing-masing, Sakura maupun Sasuke bertemu di ruang tamu. Waktu yang sangat tepat tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Layaknya mereka sudah diatur dari awal oleh benang takdir untuk saling bertemu tanpa harus berkomunikasi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Tidak banyak yang mereka obrolkan. Atau katakan saja tidak ada sama sekali. Di dalam mobil yang memiliki ruangan yang lebih sempit di banding rumahnya saja tetap membuat mereka saling diam dan memikirkan masalah masing-masing.

Katakan saja mereka sangat luar biasa. Baru sehari menjadi sepasang suami istri tidak membuat mereka mencoba untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain yang notabene mereka disatukan bukan atas dasar cinta. Tapi apakah mereka masih sanggup untuk sehari, sebulan, setahun, atau bahkan lebih dari itu untuk saling diam satu sama lain?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Tuhan dan takdirlah yang dapat melihat bagaimana mereka ke depannya. Mungkin semua butuh proses untuk keduanya.

Sakura sadar kalau ia sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tepat di depan rumah sakit dengan banyaknya suster, pasien, dan juga penjenguk yang sudah berdatangan dan sibuk dipagi hari membuat seulas senyum mengembang. Ia sangat menyukai pemandangan ini.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Sampai jumpa," Sakura membuka pintu mobil milik Sasuke. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahannya sebelum melangkah jauh meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

"Telepon aku jika kau sudah ingin pulang."

"Baiklah," Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan telapak tangannya yang kosong ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya datar, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau juga."

.

Warna mereka?

Bukankah kalau sesuatu yang gelap dipadukan dengan sesuatu yang terang benderang akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang menarik? Anggap saja seperti dalam sebuah kisah dengan tokoh yang terjebak ke dalam kegelapan, haus akan balas dendam tak berujung, namun kemudian kembali ke jalan yang terang berkat kedua temannya yang memiliki warna hati yang cerah. Menarik bukan?

Tetapi kenapa itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke dan Sakura?

Hidup mereka terlalu monoton untuk dijalani. Warna mereka seperti hasil cetak foto zaman dahulu, abu-abu.

Atau karena keduanya memiliki banyak kemiripan yang membuat hidup mereka terlalu monoton untuk dijalani?

Kalau perumpamaannya adalah seperti ini, berarti di dunia yang sangat luas ini tidak semua hal yang berwarna gelap dengan terang jika dicampur-adukkan menjadi _sesuatu yang menarik._

Sasuke hitam.

Sakura putih.

Kau tahu apa warna yang akan dihasilkan jika kedua warna tersebut digabungkan menjadi satu?

Ya, abu-abu berada di sana.

Kau tahu apa artinya?

.

 _ **Tsuzuku.**_

.

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 _ **Konbanwa**_ **, saya tau kalau ini cerita mainstream (banget), apalagi temanya jelas pasaran. Saya tau. Tapi entah kenapa ketulis gitu aja pas saya lagi ngetik sehabis baca ff dengan tema yang sama. Dan lagi, ini langkah awal saya untuk memulai semuanya.**

 **Cemburu aja gitu ketika baca ff multichapter. Seiring berjalannya chapter, sang author semakin baik dalam hal penulisan. Dan saya ingin seperti itu. Bisa kehitung banyak sekali cerita saya yang multichapter di folder tetapi berhenti ditengah-tengah. Rasanya ada yang berbeda.**

 **Agak ragu juga mau ngepublish multichapter pertama saya, takut-takut malah buntu karena mood yang suka naik turun. Tapi ya, semua ada resikonya. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menaruh tanggung jawab saya dengan mempublish cerita ini.**

 **Sekiranya begitu saja, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya. Semoga suka,** _ **minna.**_

 **Ah ya, satu lagi. Saya tukang ngaret dan suka nge** _ **drop**_ **. Jadi saya tidak akan menetapkan waktu update untuk chapter selanjutnya dan seterusnya. Tetapi tetap saya usahakan untuk update cepat dan terus melanjutkan cerita ini sampai akhir.**

 **Berhubung senin saya UAS, selamat berjuang bagi yang UAS. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!**

 _ **Review?**_


	2. Hujan dan Secercah Masa Lalu

Setiap manusia memiliki masa lalu masing-masing. Entah itu baik untuk selalu diingat, atau buruk yang bahkan dapat membuat beberapa dari mereka merasa trauma.

Begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Apa kau tahu kalau kepribadian seseorang dapat terbentuk karena sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi?

Misal saja ketika seseorang ter _bully_ di masa lalu dan menjadi orang yang kuat di masa yang akan datang dan sebagainya.

Apa Uchiha Sasuke atau Uchiha Sakura juga termasuk ke dalam seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu yang membuat keduanya trauma?

Hm, entahlah? Aku pun tidak begitu yakin.

Dan ketika hujan akan turun, apa yang seharusnya orang-orang lakukan? Berdiam di dalam ruangan dengan segelas coklat panas dan memperhatikan cairan-cairan yang tumpah dan menghujani permukaan bumi, atau berlari dengan membawa sebuah payung dibawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur untuk melakukan sesuatu?

Mana yang akan kau pilih?

Opsi pertama?

Ataukah opsi kedua?

 **(WARN!) Terinspirasi dari beberapa fiksi. Tetapi tenang, alur masih milik saya karena saya hanya terinspirasi.**

 **Keseluruhan karakter bukan milik saya, SasuSaku dan karakter yang bermain dalam fiksi ini hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Hujan dan Secercah Masa Lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga yang melambangkan negara kelahirannya itu terdiam sambil membaca buku tebal di bawah sinar matahari yang sedikit terhalangi atap rumahnya itu.

Hari minggu. Dimana ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Dan ia begitu membenci disaat tangannya gatal dan tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Hei, jika kalian mengatakan kalau ia dapat membereskan rumah, pergi berbelanja bersama teman, atau semacamnya yang biasa dilakukan oleh gadis biasanya. Sakura menolak.

Jelas. Untuk hal yang pertama, Sakura hanya tinggal berdua dengan suaminya. Dan itu tidak akan membuat rumahnya seperti kapal pecah dan memaksanya untuk melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih, apalagi jika ia dan suaminya bukanlah orang yang suka berada di rumah dan membuat rumah _sedikit_ berantakan.

Untuk hal yang kedua, ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Entah itu uangnya sendiri atau uang yang diberikan suaminya untuknya. Dan teman? Katakanlah bahwa Sakura sangat menolak manusia yang bernama teman itu masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya kalau bukan karena pekerjaan.

Dan beginilah jadinya, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu liburnya dibawah terik matahari di belakang rumahnya dengan suguhan jus jeruk dengan empat batu es.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kemanakah suaminya kini berada?

Uchiha Sakura menutup benda dengan tebal sekitar tujuh sentimeter itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Benar juga, ia belum melihat keberadaan suaminya semenjak ia membuka kedua matanya. Bukan bermaksud rindu, khawatir, atau penasaran. Sakura hanya merasa tidak biasa karena tidak diberitahu sebelum pemuda itu ingin meninggalkan rumah mereka. Ya, sesuatu yang wajar. Gadis itu sudah menjalani statusnya bersama sang suami selama sebulan lebih walau dengan keadaan yang begitu sangat datar.

Selingkuh? _Ara_ , bahkan ia tidak peduli jika suaminya akan membawa gadis lain ke dalam rumah mereka. Dan jika hal itu terjadi itu akan berdampak pada Sasuke yang akan mencoreng nama baiknya sendiri.

Sasuke ataupun Sakura hanya cinta pada sesuatu yang bernama pekerjaan. Tidak mungkin sosok manusia yang berbeda jenis dapat merayu mereka dengan mudah.

Mereka benar-benar pasangan tidak wajar. Sangat tidak wajar.

 _Drrttt... Drrrttt..._

Getaran dari ponsel pintarnya yang berada di atas meja yang sama dengan gelan dan juga bukunya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak tercantum di dalam kontaknya tertera di layar tersebut. Sakura mengernyit.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut, " _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _Aa, apa kabarmu, Uchiha Sakura?"_

Dan detik berikutnya panggilan tersebut dimatikan dari pihak Sakura. Gadis yang kini membuka sedikit mulutnya karena tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu melihat ke seluruh ruangan, namun nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan sesosok gadis yang sebulan ini sudah menemaninya di dalam rumah. Yang ia tahu ia hanya pergi selama kurang lebih tiga jam untuk bertemu teman lama.

Bukan bermaksud tidak ingin memberitahu, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin gadis itu terbangun hanya karena dirinya yang ingin pergi untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi saat sampai rumah ia malah tidak menemukan gadis itu dimanapun, bahkan memberi kabar juga tidak. Dan entah mengapa ia _sedikit_ menyesal.

Heh? Uchiha Sasuke dapat menyesal sekarang?

Bercanda. Lupakan.

Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu. Sebuah gelas dengan batu es yang masih berbentuk padat itu menandakan bahwa pemiliknya baru saja pergi dalam keadaan terburu-buru karena suatu urusan. Pemuda itu ingat betul bahwa gadis bersurai tidak biasa itu sangat bertanggungjawab. Yah, walaupun hanya sebuah gelas kosong dengan batu es yang masih berbentuk yang tergeletak manis di atas meja bersama sebuah buku yang menemani harinya.

Apa _sesuatu_ itu terlalu serius sampai membuat Sakura melupakan hal kecil semacam gelas kosong? Bahkan operasi dadakan karena pengalihan tugas tidak dapat membuat Sakura meninggalkan tanggung jawab utamanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

Sebaiknya ia mendinginkan kepalanya. Lagipula mengapa ia berlebihan seperti ini hanya karena gadis yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya? Apa karena ia mengemban tugas sebagai suaminya? Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti.

Pemuda itu menggulung kemeja biru mudanya hingga ke siku sambil menyusuri tangga dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Setidaknya di ruang itulah ia dapat menenangkan pikirannya dari berbagai macam hal yang membuat kepalanya terasa penuh.

Sedikit melirik dari tempatnya berada. Segelas coklat sedang dalam proses disebuah teko yang berada di balik punggung tegap pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Mengapa teriknya matahari kini menghilang dan tergantikan oleh kumpulan awan berwarna abu-abu yang siap menghujani bumi begitu saja? Kemana secercah cahaya yang membuatnya ingin sekali merasakan dinginnya AC di rumahnya?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

.

.

.

"Kau... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura itu bertanya dengan nada datar. Walaupun siapapun tahu kalau ada sedikit keraguan dari pertanyaan. Gadis itu merasa takut.

Seseorang− tepatnya seorang pemuda yang kini dengan tenang menikmati secangkir kopi hitam itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Bahkan dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak akan setakut ini. Ketenangannya tidak akan runtuh semudah ini. Bagaimana _ia_ bisa?

"Kita baru saja bertemu. Sekitar tujuh tahun kita tidak pernah lagi berhubungan. Kenapa kau terlalu terburu-buru, Sakura? Apa kau tidak merindukan aku?"

"Cih. Rindu? Bagaimana bisa aku rindu dengan pemuda sialan sepertimu?" telapak tangan Sakura mengepal dibalik meja. Hah, sesungguhnya kenapa ia harus bertemu pemuda itu sekali lagi? Apa tuhan sedang mengujinya karena tidak harmonis dengan suaminya? Tsk.

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau malah menjadi dingin seperti suamimu si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Ah, maaf. Aku ingat, aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi manusia seperti dia."

Gadis itu mendelik, emosinya sudah tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Kau, apa yang kau mau−

.

−Hyuuga Neji?"

.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika harta karun yang sudah terpendam sangat lama harus kembali terbuka dan kembali menyayat perasaan yang telah sengaja dibekukan?

Siapa dari kalian yang dengan senang hati merasakan kembali salah satu kepahitan yang berasal dari masa lalu?

Jikalau ada, aku akan menyebut kalian sebagai _masochist_.

Benar. Masa lalu membuat siapapun menjadi orang yang lebih berguna dari sebelumnya.

Sama halnya dengan Uchiha Sakura.

Bahkan ia menjadi manusia yang _sangat_ berguna menyaingi Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidakkah kalian penasaran bagaimana Sakura dapat memiliki sesuatu yang hampir sama dengan suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke?

Semua yang berada di dalam dunia ini bukanlah kebetulan semata. Tuhan telah mengatur alur dari setiap masing-masing manusia yang hidup di dalamnya. Yang artinya, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Mungkin jika kebetulan itu terjadi, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah takdir.

Pemuda yang berasal dari masa lalu, akan bermain dalam alur perjalanan kehidupan pasangan Uchiha.

Apa yang akan Uchiha Sasuke pilih? Opsi pertama ataukah opsi yang kedua?

Apakah satu hati dengan dua orang yang berbeda namun memiliki banyak kesamaan hanyalah kebetulan belaka?

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

.

Sudah berkali-kali rasanya Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Namun tidak ada satupun balasan yang ia dapatkan. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit juga sudah mulai mengguyur kotanya. Bahkan segelas coklat panas sudah siap menemani dirinya ditengah hujan yang sedang turun. Kenapa Sakura lama sekali?

Pemuda itu juga tampak tidak habis pikir tentang gadis yang tidak bisa dihubungi itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bukan dengan arti pemuda itu khawatir, mungkin. Hanya saja hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana gadis itu tidak akan pergi kemana pun kecuali kalau ada panggilan dari rumah sakit yang meminta bantuannya.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke sudah paham tentang istrinya walau dalam sebulan.

Jadi hal semacam gadis itu tidak meninggalkan pesan kepadanya hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Kecuali hari ini tentunya.

Kau tahu? Walaupun mereka sama-sama pendiam dan membuat suasana selalu hening, mereka selalu punya cara untuk menyampaikan apa yang sedang terjadi walau tanpa komunikasi secara langsung.

Dan Sakura selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Sebagai seorang istri ia tidak pernah tidak memberi tahu kepada Sasuke kemana pun ia pergi.

.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan _mantan_ kekasihku saja, tidak lebih," ucap pemuda dengan surai coklatnya yang panjang dan terawat itu. Hyuuga Neji dengan tenang meminum kembali kopi hitam miliknya.

Apakah kalian pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya? Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Uchiha Sakura pernah memiliki seorang kekasih?

Gadis itu mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau kita pernah melakukan sebuah hubungan sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada, lebih tepatnya."

Gadis itu menatap pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela cafe tersebut. Hujan telah turun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rasanya sangat menjijikan hanya untuk sekedar menatap pemuda yang pernah singgah dihatinya itu. Ingatan yang menyakitkan pasti akan kembali muncul dan membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Ia sangat tidak ingin.

"Apakah kau bahagia bersama si Uchiha _itu_?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik darimu. Kenapa kau selalu membawa dia ke dalam percakapanmu?" Sakura mulai jengah. Ia sadar, pemuda bernama Neji itu selalu membawa-bawa nama suaminya.

"Dia teman lamaku, apa kau terkejut?"

Seperti yang Neji duga, _emerald_ itu terkejut. Gadis itu bahkan sampai mengalihkan pandangannya dari hujan hanya untuk menatap dirinya.

Lalu mengapa? Apa kalian tahu mengapa Sakura dapat terkejut hingga menunjukkan dirinya yang berbeda?

"Mungkin menyenangkan jika aku menceritakan masa lalu _kita_ kapada pangeran es itu. Kau setuju denganku 'kan, Sakura?"

"Tidak... Kumohon, jangan..."

.

Sudah tidak sabar, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan yang sedang deras-derasnya menghujani daerahnya.

Yang artinya, Sasuke memilih untuk terjun langsung dan mencari seorang gadis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dibanding menyesap aroma segelas coklat panas yang dapat menghangatkannya. Pemuda itu memilih opsi kedua walaupun agak berbeda dari jalan yang selama ini ia ambil.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak mungkin hanya menunggu balasan atau kepulangan Sakura ke rumah. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan hatinya pun bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

Dari dalam mobilnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan fokusnya dari pandangan di luar jendela walau agak buram karena embun dan rintik-rintik hujan.

Ia tahu, mencari secara acak seperti ini akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi dibandingkan hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu ketidak-pastian, Sasuke menolak.

Ia suami dari gadis itu, sudah merupakan tanggung jawabnya untuk melindungi istrinya. Setidaknya itu yang ia tahu mengenai tugas dari seorang suami.

Ya, semua ini karena _tugas_.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar. Sudah setengah jam ia mencari dan hasilnya nihil. Haruskah setelah Sakura ditemukan ia langsung memasangkan GPS agar ketika gadis itu menghilang seperti layaknya sekarang ia tidak perlu repot-repot berputar-putar ke beberapa tempat tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

"Kau tidak biasanya."

.

Sakura tertunduk. Tidak memperdulikan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Kemeja putih dengan corak lingkaran hitam kecil yang menghiasai kemejanya itu tampak basah secara keseluruhan.

Sudah berapa lama ia berlari?

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan hal yang semacam ini _lagi_?

Ya, dulu Sakura pernah melakukannya. Sama persis dengan yang terjadi hari ini.

Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri dibawah dinginnya air yang mengguyur. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi. Seharusnya ia tidak perduli akan ancaman yang diberikan oleh pemuda sialan bernama Neji itu kepadanya melalui pesan singkat. Seharusnya... Ia tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang kuat.

Pemuda cantik itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya di luar kontrol.

Kenapa juga ia harus menurut?

Ini membuatnya seperti melihat ke dalam masa lalu. Masa yang tidak akan pernah ia akui keberadaannya. Sakura membencinya. Sakura membenci pemuda itu.

Tiupan angin tak membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan pulang ke rumah untuk menghangatkan diri.

Bukan tidak ingin. Tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Sakura tidak bisa jika suaminya menemukan ia sedang terjebak dalam masa lalu. Ia pasti akan seperti orang yang berbeda, ia yakin.

Huh, lagi-lagi.

"Setidaknya sampai air mata sialan ini berhenti, aku akan pulang."

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Membiarkan wajah cantiknya diguyur langsung dan membiarkan air hujan mengalir dan terus membasahi dirinya. Anggap saja ini hukuman untuknya. Ia tidak perduli kalaupun ia adalah seorang dokter. Ia harus menerima hukuman.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu jelas mendengar panggilan untuk dirinya. Tanpa menoleh ia mengenali suara ini. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini menemani kehidupannya. Suara yang mungkin akan selalu ia ingat sampai mati nanti.

Dan gadis itu terkejut kala menyadarinya.

Itu adalah suara pemuda yang sudah menjadi suaminya semenjak sebulan yang lalu.

Bagaimana bisa?

Pemuda yang kini sudah memayungi gadis dengan pakaian basah yang memperlihatkan cetakan tubuhnya itu memberikan ekspresi yang Sakura sulit artikan. Apa pemuda itu marah?

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa... ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Bibirnya sudah memutih. Bahkan tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

"Kenapa kau basah seperti ini− Hei! Sakura!"

Dan gadis itu telah jatuh dalam pelukan seorang pangeran dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Perasaan.

Kau tahu apa saja kan? Semacam perasaan bahagia ataupun sedih, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setiap manusia memiliki perasaan. Hanya saja tidak semua manusia dapat dengan baik menunjukkan bagaimana menyampaikan perasaannya mereka. Tetapi kekuatan perasaan itu sangatlah kuat. Entah bagaimana pemiliknya menyampaikannya.

Manusia yang memiliki sebuah tembok besar yang membentang kokoh bahkan dapat hancur karena memiliki sesuatu yang dinamakan perasaan. Contohnya saja sepasang suami-istri yang memiliki kesamaan dalam berbagai hal termasuk pertahanan hatinya.

Semakin lama mereka tenggelam dalam alur drama yang dibuat walaupun mengikuti arus, semakin lama juga tembok pertahanan mereka akan terkikis oleh waktu yang melaluinya.

Mereka itu serasi.

Bagaimana bisa tembok dengan tembok dapat hancur hanya karena tembok lainnya?

Bisakah kalian bayangkan?

Secara tidak sadar, mereka telah masuk ke dalam satu dunia yang sama.

.

 _ **Tsuzuku**_

.

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Aloha, saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru. Err, pasti ada yang kurang? Ini masih pembukaan, makanya rasa begini(?) Saya juga lagi mabok belajar saat proses pembuatan. Maaf atas basa-basi dalam ceritanya. Saya banyak naruh** _ **clue**_ **di sana-sini biar saya ingat/? Saya hanya berusaha sebisa saya, dan maafkan atas kelamaan update. UAS dan remedial menjebak saya.**

 **Btw, soal orang ketiga−si Neji−Saya tidak bermaksud membuatnya terlihat jahat. Saya juga fansnya neji kok. Tapi kalau pemainnya dijadikan baik semua tidak akan ada rintangannya kan?**

 **Ah iya, terima kasih yang sudah me** _ **review**_ **;** _Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime_ _ **,**_ _Hanna Hoshiko_ _,_ _Aprilia Putri 120401_ _, dan_ _blueviorosetta_ _._ _**(Mohon tengok PM sebagai balasan).**_ **Yang sudah ngefavo;** _Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime_ _,_ _nuniisurya26_ _,_ _nariezka_ _,_ _Aprilia Putri 120401_ _, dan_ _blueviorosetta_ _._ **Ataupun nge** _ **follow**_ **ff ini** _;_ _shintaiffah_ _,_ _nuniisurya26_ _,_ _nariezka_ _,_ _Aprilia Putri 120401_ _, dan_ _blueviorosetta_. **Saya juga sangat berterima kasih pada reader-** _ **tachi**_ **yang sudah berkenan mampir diff ini.**

 **Muehe, sekian dari saya. Mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya lagi!**

 **Sampai jumpa lain waktu~**


	3. Sebuah Jawaban

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar ini atau bahkan merasakannya?

Seribu kebaikan akan kalah terhadap sebuah kesalahan.

Kepercayaan sebesar apapun akan jatuh terhadap pengkhianatan walaupun hanya sekali. Siapapun tidak ingin dikhianati bukan?

Lucunya, semua manusia mengeluh karena itu.

Mereka tidak ingin untuk dilihat hanya dari sebuah kesalahan, mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk menciptakan seribu kebaikan. Tetapi mereka juga memakai sistem ini untuk menilai seseorang dari sebuah kesalahan dan tidak memperdulikan kebaikan yang telah diperbuat.

Itu lucu, kau tahu? Ia menolak, tetapi dirinya sendiri pun juga menggunakannya terhadap orang lain.

Tetapi mirisnya, kalimat itu sendiri ada benarnya.

Mengapa usaha kita dalam menciptakan seribu kebaikan akan sia-sia hanya karena satu kesalahan yang entah disengaja atau hanya sebuah kecelakaan?

Namun sebenarnya, tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh benar diantara menerima apa yang ada bahkan tidak perduli sama sekali, berjaga-jaga karena takut hal yang sama akan terjadi, atau yang lebih parah menjauhi manusia yang telah melakukan pengkhianatan atau sebuah kesalahan tersebut. Semua itu pilihan. Tergantung bagaimana orang itu mengambil tindakan yang menurutnya benar.

Sekali lagi, siapapun tidak ada yang ingin dikhianati.

Mana yang mengarah ke tindakan kalian? Opsi pertama, kedua, atau yang ketiga?

Jika itu Uchiha Sakura, menurutmu mana yang gadis itu pilih?

 **(WARN!) Terinspirasi dari beberapa fiksi. Tetapi tenang, alur masih milik saya karena saya hanya terinspirasi.**

 **Keseluruhan karakter bukan milik saya, SasuSaku dan karakter yang bermain dalam fiksi ini hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Sebuah Jawaban**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu ingat betul ketika dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya yang ia lakukan secara refleks. Tangannya bergerak begitu saja dan menangkap gadis merah muda yang hampir mencium basahnya aspal. Bahkan payung yang ia genggam untuk melindungi gadis itu dari tumpahan air hujan terjatuh begitu saja dan membiarkan pemuda beriris gelap itu ikut merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang dirasakan gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya.

Apakah Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspresi ketika menghadapi hal itu?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir ke berbagai hal yang akan berujung sama.

Pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Mengapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini, Sakura?"

Dan itu merupakan pertanyaan terbesar Uchiha Sasuke.

Istrinya adalah seorang dokter yang begitu disegani. Lantas mengapa gadis itu malah mengguyur dirinya di bawah tumpahan air yang jelas-jelas akan membuat kesehatan tubuhnya menurun? Dan itu dilakukan secara sengaja.

Satu lagi tindakan Uchiha Sakura yang tidak dapat diproses dalam akalnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada istrinya?

Ia membutuhkan jawabannya. Dan ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Tetapi tetap saja. Ia juga telah sadar satu hal dari kejadian yang menimpa istrinya.

Sejauh ini ia belum mengenal betul istrinya dari A sampai ke Z. Yang pemuda itu tahu hanyalah istrinya begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Sebuah kebetulan yang membuatnya sedikit tertegun.

Sebuah kebetulan, ya?

"Cepatlah sembuh."

Dan malam itu ditutup oleh kecupan singkat yang Uchiha Sasuke berikan pada kening milik Uchiha Sakura yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya di kamar mereka.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melenguh pelan kala secercah cahaya mencoba untuk membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Perlahan, kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu terbuka, menampilkan iris klorofilnya yang begitu indah dipandang.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan ia berada di tempat yang sangat familiar untuknya itu?

Ah, ya. Gadis itu baru ingat sekarang. Mungkin suaminya yang membawanya pulang ke rumah kemarin saat tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan lagi,

Suatu benda yang sangat asing yang berada pada pinggangnya mengganggu pikirannya sejak ia terbangun tadi. Uchiha Sakura menoleh pelan, mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pagi hari itu.

Sakura melihatnya. Wajah rupawan yang terlihat sangat damai itu terlihat dalam pandangannya. Ah, kau tidak akan menyangka jika Uchiha Sasuke akan memeluk istrinya selama mereka tertidur semalam. Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke sangat romantis? Tidak, jangan bercanda. Hanya memeluk istrinya bukan berarti seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang romantis.

Namun, hal ini merupakan yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan setelah sebulan mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Memandangnya cukup lama, ekspresi Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah dalam sekejap. Kesedihan? Amarah? Atau... ketakutan? Atau mungkin ketiganya?

Kalau saja pemuda _itu_ tidak hadir lagi dalam hidupnya dan membuat ingatan itu terputar kembali, kehidupannya yang sekarang masih sangatlah damai. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang sudah menjadi masa lalu, ia tidak perlu mengingat kembali kalau dulu gadis itu sangatlah lemah.

Yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Sakura hanyalah satu. Apakah suaminya akan takut setelah tahu kebenarannya? _Ara_ , tidak mungkin bukan? Sasuke bukanlah orang yang penakut. Dan masa lalunya bukanlah hal yang akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke takut pada dirinya. Sama sekali bukan.

Hanya saja, Sakura hanya takut jika Uchiha Sasuke akan bersikap tidak wajar terhadapnya. Terlebih lagi jika pemuda itu akan menjaga jarak padanya. Alasannya? Entahlah? Sakura tidak begitu yakin. Ia hanya takut tanpa alasan yang pasti.

" _Shimatta_ , aku lupa. Bukankah ini hari senin?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lengan suaminya yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Dan ketika gadis itu akan berdiri, sesuatu menariknya kembali ke atas kasur. Telapak tangan yang berukuran lebih besar daripada milik Sakura sudah menyentuh keningnya dari belakang.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau istirahat hari ini. Jadi, jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk pergi bekerja."

"Tunggu, kau tidak berhak melarangku bekerja, Sasuke- _ku−_ "

"Aku memiliki hak karena aku suamimu, Sakura. Anggap saja hukuman karena kau sudah bertindak bodoh kemarin dan mencelakai dirimu sendiri."

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan pasienku? Mereka membutuhkan−"

"Rumah sakit ayahmu tidak hanya memiliki satu orang pekerja. Tidak bisakah kau diam dan tidak melawan?"

Sakura mendengus. Lalu apa yang ia harus lakukan kalau ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan bekerja? Berbaring di atas kasur sepanjang hari? Jangan bercanda. Ya, mungkin ia akan kabur ke rumah sakit saat suaminya berangkat bekerja nanti. Sakura pasti akan melakukannya demi pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan bekerja di rumah dan memastikan dirimu tidak kabur hanya demi pekerjaan. Kau mengerti?"

Apa Uchiha Sasuke seorang _cenayang_? Apa baru saja pemuda itu membaca jalan pikirnya? Cih, baru pertama kalinya ia merasa kalau suaminya begitu _protective_ padanya seperti ini.

"Kau berlebihan. Lagipula aku sudah tidak demam lagi."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura memang benar, setidaknya ia sudah mengeceknya tadi. Bahkan telapak tangan besar milik Sasuke masih menempel dengan nyaman di kening milik Sakura. Tetapi tetap saja, ada keinginan lain yang menyuruh Uchiha Sasuke untuk menahan istrinya agar tetap di rumah.

Sebuah keinginan yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengartikannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan melawan."

Telapak tangannya turun. Kembali memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura seperti saat mereka terlelap sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya, rasanya nyaman sekali ketika pemuda itu memeluk istrinya seperti itu. Perasaan aneh juga menggelora dalam ruang hatinya. Namun pemuda itu menyukainya.

"Hei."

"Hn?"

"Tidakkah kau lapar? Aku sangat lapar."

Dan adegan yang sangat jarang terjadi di dalam rumah itu pun berakhir begitu saja. Cih. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapan."

Yah, tidak perlu ditanya lagi bukan? Jika kalian penasaran mengapa Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk membuat sarapan, jawabannya adalah karena ia ahli. Jika dalam matematika nilai a sama dengan nilai b, maka itu juga berlaku pada pasangan serupa tapi tak sama itu.

Uchiha Sasuke sama dengan Uchiha Sakura.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin namun benar adanya.

Sudahlah.

Pemuda dengan model rambut yang sangat jarang itu menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimuti keduanya. Dengan beralaskan sandal rumah, Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur yang biasa digunakan oleh istrinya untuk menyiapkan segala macam hidangan untuk mereka.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memegang peralatan dapur. Yeah, selama ini ia tinggal sendiri dan terpisah dari keluarga besarnya. Alasannya sangat klise. Ia hanya ingin mandiri dan hidup tenang. Maka dari itu ia pun diharuskan untuk dapat menangani semuanya sendiri. Termasuk menangani urusan perutnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya ia ingat suatu hal. Pemuda itu terdiam ditengah-tengah acara memasaknya.

Istrinya agak berubah. Apakah itu dampak kejadian kemarin yang ia tidak ketahui?

Tidak, tidak. Kalian juga pasti merasakannya.

Uchiha Sakura sedikit memiliki emosi dari sebelumnya.

Jarang sekali Uchiha Sakura membantah atau berkata hal yang tidak berguna walau itu kepada suaminya sendiri.

Tidakkah kalian penasaran?

Ah, maaf. Kalian pasti sudah sangat penasaran, ehehe.

Lagipula Uchiha Sasuke memiliki beberapa misi penting hari ini. Itulah mengapa ia meliburkan diri. Dan memastikan agar Sakura tetap berada di rumah adalah salah satu alasan dan juga keinginannya.

Ah, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengontrol pikirannya dan membuat pemuda itu bingung setengah mati?

Ini tidak baik.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ya, tidak baik. Seharusnya pekerjaan adalah nomor satu baginya. Hanya pekerjaan. Dan tidak ada yang lainnya. Ya, seharusnya begitu.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn?" pemuda _raven_ itu melirik ke arah gadis merah muda yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya. Sebuah meja _mini bar_ memisahkan keduanya.

"Kau akan menghancurkan masakannya jika melamun seperti itu."

Benar, ia melupakan acara memasaknya. Lagi-lagi penyebabnya karena Uchiha Sakura yang memenuhi kepalanya. Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

Kapan semua ini berakhir?

.

Banyak rahasia di dunia ini yang sebaiknya tidak diketahui.

Dan terkadang setelah mengetahuinya kau akan menyesal karena telah berusaha untuk mengungkapkan rahasia tersebut.

Namun, bukankah semuanya memiliki resiko masing-masing?

Jika kau melakukannya karena sebuah keharusan. Maka kau seharusnya siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Sama halnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Cepat atau lambat ia harus mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tidak peduli itu hanyalah hal sepele ataukah sangat berarti besar untuk keduanya.

Uchiha Sasuke akan menerima apapun yang akan terjadi.

Tetapi, benarkah begitu, Uchiha Sasuke?

.

Dan akhirnya sarapan pagi yang tenang seperti biasanya berakhir tanpa percakapan.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu memandang aneh ke arah suaminya. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke melakukan kesalahan ketika sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Apalagi melihat pemuda itu melamun entah memikirkan apa, sama sekali tidak pernah.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring ke wajah cantik milik Sakura. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Tidak ada."

Dan gadis itu pun tidak lagi menanyakan apapun kepada suaminya. Hanya saja ia paham. Mungkin karena dirinya mirip seperti suaminya. Jika pemuda itu bilang tidak, berarti memang tidak.

"Begitu? Baiklah," Sakura berdiri, salah satu tangannya sudah membawa piring yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Dan sesaat ketika ia hampir menyentuh piring milik Sasuke, tangan pemuda itu malah menahannya.

"Apa?"

"Biar aku saja."

"Tidak. Bisakah kau biarkan aku mengerjakan satu saja pekerjaan rumah? Aku sudah sehat, jangan memanjakan aku seperti ini," klorofilnya menatap tajam. Ia tidak akan peduli jika lawannya adalah iris kelam yang sangat jarang menampakkan sisi kelembutan itu. Selagi itu membuatnya seperti pengangguran, ia akan melawannya.

Poin penting yang sudah bukan lagi sebuah rahasia. Dan Sasuke seharusnya mengetahui hal itu. Karena ia dan gadis itu serupa.

Sakura benci berdiam diri.

Uchiha Sakura mencintai kesibukkan.

"Jangan melawan, Saku−"

 _Drrtt... Drrrtt..._

"−cih."

Dan tangan itu akhirnya melepaskan lengan mulus Sakura, mengambil sebuah benda yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengangkatnya.

Seharusnya Itachi atau ayahnya sudah tahu kalau ia tidak akan pergi ke kantor hari ini. Lalu siapa yang mendadak menelponnya? Apalagi di jam pagi seperti ini.

 _Hyuuga Neji calling._

Salah satu alis pemuda itu naik. Irisnya menatap datar layar ponsel pintarnya. Bukankah ini terlalu pagi? Lagipula ada urusan apa sampai-sampai _seseorang_ yang tertera pada layar ponselnya harus menghubunginya?

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa? Bukankah kita baru bertemu kemarin?"

" _Apa aku mengganggu aktivitas pagimu, Sasuke?"_

"Tidak," ucapnya terpotong kala menatap istrinya yang berdiri di depannya dengan lengan baju tergulung. Seperti tahu apa maksud tatapan Sakura untuknya, Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan ponsel pintar miliknya dari telinga dan mulutnya, "Seorang kawan lama."

"Oh?" dan gadis itu kembali meluruskan lengan bajunya sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Sasuke kepada lawan bicaranya.

Namun memori kejadian kemarin kembali terulang dalam pikiran Sakura. Sebuah kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan adalah pemicunya. Gadis tu terhenti tiba-tiba.

" _Dia teman lamaku, apa kau terkejut?"_

" _Seorang kawan lama."_

Klorofilnya membulat.

"Tidak."

Hanya saja ia tahu. Sakura tahu siapa orang yang sedang menghubungi Sasuke.

"Tidak..."

Dan reaksi Sakura membuat Sasuke harus kembali memandang gadis yang mematung tidak jauh dari tempatnya, "Kau kenapa?"

Tubuhnya menegang. Rasanya seperti kau ketakutan kala ingin memasuki rumah hantu.

Dan Sakura yakin, pemuda yang pernah bermain bersamanya di masa lalu benar-benar ingin menyampaikan semua rahasia miliknya yang terjadi di masa lalu kepada suaminya.

"Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya kembali. Sebelumnya gadis itu mematung dan berkata tidak berulang-ulang, kemudian setelahnya gadis itu malah melengos pergi begitu saja.

Kenapa istrinya menjadi semakin aneh seperti ini?

Kalian tahu mengapa?

" _Sasuke, kau mendengarku?"_

"Tidak. Jadi kenapa?"

Uchiha Sasuke kembali beralih kepada panggilannya.

" _Kau tahu? Kemarin aku bertemu istrimu. Ia semakin cantik dengan kepribadiannya yang dingin seperti dirimu. Tidak seperti dulu."_

Dalam diam Uchiha Sasuke mengepal telapak tangannya. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak suka ketika lawan bicaranya mengatakan kalau istrinya cantik. Dan tunggu, apa maksudnya _dulu_?

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Aku lupa mengatakannya kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Kau meliburkan diri bukan? Tidak akan menarik jika membicarakannya melalui ponsel."_

Dan panggilannya terputus begitu saja.

.

Pemuda dengan surai cokelat panjang yang terikat di ujung itu menyesap aroma kopi hitam yang baru saja ia pesan.

Di kafe yang sama seperti mereka bertemu kemarin, Sasuke sudah datang dengan berbalut kaos hitam yang dilapisi jas putih. Begitu menemukan sosok yang ia cari, pemuda _raven_ itu segera menghampiri dan duduk tepat di depannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin memesan dulu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak perlu. Jadi ada apa?" Sasuke menatap tajam iris cokelat milik Hyuuga Neji. Perkataan pemuda cokelat sebelumnya cukup membuatnya ingin menyelesaikan semua yang membebani pikirannya secepatnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat _to the point_ ," Neji menaruh cangkir kopi hitamnya di atas meja. Senyumnya tampak meremehkan lawan bicaranya dan itu malah membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan _semua ini_."

Hyuuga Neji berdehem pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Uchiha Sakura, istrimu, dia seorang gadis yang sangat ceria, dia populer karena keramahannya, namun dia juga gadis yang lugu. Dan dulu dia pernah menjadi _kekasih_ ku."

Ya, akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

"Istrimu menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasianya, termasuk kepadamu. Rahasia kalau aku pernah menjadi kekasihnya, dan juga sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat."

Sasuke tahu alasan mengapa Sakura menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu stres.

"Dulu ia melihatku sedang mencium gadis lain. Aku ingat bagaimana wajahnya yang cantik menjadi tampak suram ketika melihat adegan _itu_. Dan keesokkan malamnya aku menemukannya sedang berada di _club_ malam dengan seorang pria."

Jawabannya ada pada pemuda yang duduk dengan santai tanpa ada sedikitpun keresahan.

Semua ini karena pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Hyuuga Neji.

 _BRAKK!_

.

Bisa dibilang Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia yang langka.

Ada dua kategori manusia di dunia ini:

Pertama, manusia yang berguna. Dan kedua, manusia yang seperti sampah.

Jika anak gaul zaman sekarang mengatakannya, itu seperti: Pemuda baik hati dengan pemuda bajingan.

Dan sebenarnya ada satu kategori yang sangat jarang terjadi. Yaitu, manusia yang berguna tetapi pernah menjadi sampah.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam golongan ketiga. Golongan langka.

Tetapi mengenai masa lalu Uchiha Sakura, pemuda itu akan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam golongan pertama. Kenapa?

Mungkinkah karena _kisah_ miliknya hampir serupa dengan milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu?

Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan Uchiha Sasuke lakukan kepada Uchiha Sakura?

Sebuah rahasia besar milik Uchiha Sakura yang akhirnya terungkap oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak ada.

.

 _ **Tsuzuku**_

 _ **.**_

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Yo, saya balik lagi. Saya bingung banyak hal buat menentukan kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Sempet buntu juga inspirasi saya. Dan parahnya, karena memasuki bulan puasa, saya jadi tidur pagi dan melek malam. Kehidupan saya terbalik hahaha!**

 **Jadi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keanehan yang terjadi. Udah lama malah makin aneh lagi, maafkan saya!**

 **Ngomong-ngomong makasih buat yang udah ngereview, fave, dan follow ataupun** _ **silent readers.**_ **Saya senang! Yang menggunakan akun silahkan di cek Pmnya ya! Dan yang tidak menggunakan akun akan saya balas di sini~**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Hola, makasih udah mau nunggu~ Btw, padahal saya pikir penulisan saya cukup ngebosenin wkwk~ Saya masih SMA~ Dan... maksudnya tetangga sebelah itu ya artis korea, soalnya korea kan tetanggaan sama jepang. Lagian saya enggak tau detail Exo dan sejenisnya (Cuma sekedar pernah dengar), jadi mungkin cuma kebetulan aja '-' Eh iya, ini udah dilanjut!**

 _ **Hyuuga Dekita**_ **: Hai, hai~ Makasih ya~ Panggil kakak juga boleh wkwk... Saya pasti bakal usaha keras biar cerita ini tetep bagus seperti yang kamu bilang! Btw, ini udah dilanjut!**

 _ **HpO**_ **: Muehe, makasih udah nunggu~ Ini udah dilanjut ya!**

 _ **Sari**_ **: Hai, makasih, pasti dihabisin kok. Ngereviewnya pas banget pas mau diupdate, jadi ini lanjutannya ya!** **  
**

 **Sekian dari saya, saya minta maaf atas kekurangannya. Mohon bimbingannya,** _ **minna**_ **! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! 'w')/**

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
